Attention is being paid to how computers will support lives of people. Related technologies are disclosed.
Although, with a conventional technology, the statuses of progress toward targets are displayed for users in a group, only displaying the statuses of progress may result in difficulty in maintaining the motivation of the users in the group.
Further, among conventional technologies, there are few technologies which manage progress for a plurality of persons with different targets.